


Все галы делают это (Così fan tutte)

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blind Date, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Pillow Talk, Sitcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Все галы делают это. Но не все, что характерно, этим хвастаются. Дукат и его личная (и не очень личная) жизнь.
Relationships: Damar/Dukat (Star Trek), Dukat/Athra Dukat, Dukat/Kira Nerys, Dukat/Morn, Dukat/Natima Lang
Kudos: 7





	1. Терранская секс-дисциплина

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылка к фильму Тинто Брасса «Все женщины делают это».

Когда Дукат впервые упомянул «терранскую дисциплину» и предложил ее протестировать, Дамар представлял себе это совершенно иначе. В конце концов, он никогда не был против дисциплины. Дисциплина — это правильно.  
Но все оказалось гораздо сложнее. Как всегда.

Он снова заглянул в падд, пытаясь понять, что нужно делать дальше. Совершенно бессмысленный и дурацкий процесс! А еще этот латексный костюм. Он… натирал.

— Прекрати чесаться и продолжай, Дамар! — прошипел Дукат. Даже совершенно голым и на четвереньках он выглядел… выглядел…

Подавляюще.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. Ты должен вылизать мои сапоги, мерзкий раб, — монотонным голосом прочитал Дамар свою реплику. Они все были такими же бессмысленными, некоторые хуже других. Ну вот что, например, можно ответить на «Я запрещаю тебе спать этой ночью в постели»? Это слишком напоминало допрос, но без реальных методов воздействия не имело никакого эффекта. В конце концов, как можно запретить Дукату спать? Да и вообще что-нибудь запретить.

По коже под отвратительно клейким латексом ползли капли пота, саднили чешуйки на спине. Дамар тяжело вздохнул. Дукат опасно прищурился, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Мне не нравится твое отсутствие рвения, Дамар, — сказал он и, сжав металлически-твердыми пальцами его лодыжку, потянул к себе. — Пободрее, будь так любезен.

— Ты вел себя непозволительно и заслужил наказание, — пробормотал Дамар, стараясь удержать равновесие. А еще пришлось сдержать рефлекс — отдернуть ногу, нанести удар, зафиксировать противника. Хотя, может, так и надо было сделать, если судить по принципам этого нелепого «бдсм», но стоило учитывать и другие последствия. Терранская дисциплина, может, и позволяла всякие вольности со старшими по званию, но так-то можно навсегда забыть о повышении.

Что там дальше? А! Секс-игрушки. Еще более непонятные, если подумать. Он взял одну — похожую на помесь рюмки для канара и яйца реговы, — и протянул Дукату.

— Ты должен… должен… вставить ее, — сказал он.

Дукат с любопытством окинул игрушку взглядом. Кажется, он не читал инструкцию, которую Дамар составил для него перед сессией.

— И куда же, по-твоему, я должен ее вставлять?

Дамар замялся. Во-первых, немного мешала анатомия, во-вторых… ну как такое сказать вышестоящему офицеру.

— Сэр… можно мне сначала немного выпить? — попросил он.

Дукат выхватил у него игрушку и вскочил.

— Нет, это совершенно невозможно, Дамар! — рявкнул он. — Твоя пассивность меня просто поражает!

— Но, сэр…

— Я знаю, куда это вставить, — прошипел Дукат. — Тебе в рот. Там ему самое место. Обращусь с просьбой к кому-нибудь другому! И забудь о рекомендации, которую я тебе обещал! 

Дамар не стал вытаскивать игрушку, пока Дукат не оделся и за ним не закрылась дверь. Мало ли. Может, он оценит хотя бы это.

***

Боль становилась практически невыносимой. Руки, связанные за спиной, почти не ощущались. Нет, не годится. Ничего возбуждающего или хотя бы интересного. Стоит забыть об этом терранском идиотизме навсегда. Пускай сами развлекаются друг с другом таким образом. Что там надо сказать, чтобы прекратить?

— Соус ямок! — закричал Дукат.

— Что? — спросила Кира и хлестнула его по спине еще раз.

— Соус ямок!

— Ты что же, есть захотел?

— Нет! Это стоп-слово, майор, мы договаривались, стоп-слово?

— Какое еще стоп-слово? Не помню, — лениво отозвалась Кира. — Кстати, Дукат, сегодня ты будешь спать на коврике у моих дверей. Понял?


	2. Тотализатор

Дукат буквально слетел с лестницы, ведущей к голокомнатам, и в несколько шагов очутился у стойки. 

Кварк меланхолично протирал стакан.

— Вам что-то не понравилось, префект? — спросил он.

Дукат быстро завертел головой, стараясь удостовериться, что их никто не слышит. Напрасный труд! Все ференги в баре уже навострили уши, ни слова не утаить. И кардассианцы тоже, только им будет гораздо труднее что-то расслышать.

— Свидание вслепую, да, Кварк? — прошипел Дукат, наклоняясь к нему почти влотную. В его глазах поблескивали опасные голубоватые искры, и, если бы Кварк не знал, что делает, то мог бы даже обеспокоиться. Но он знал, и потому ответил с поддельным заискиванием:

— Как вы и просили, префект. Что-то не так?

Дукат оскалился.

— Это же… Морн! В парике, да. В платье, да. И с накладными ресницами! Но без сомнения Морн! Кварк, я не знаю, как все это понимать, и…

— Морн? — изумленно воскликнул Кварк, оторвавшись от стакана. — Как вы могли подумать такое, префект! Я бы в жизни не посмел! Это его… — он сделал драматическую паузу и произнес на выдохе: — сестра!

Дукат отодвинулся и сел на табурет. На его лице застыло странное выражение: смесь недоверия и любопытства. Ага, отлично.

— Сестра, — повторил Кварк. — Она прилетела позавчера, решила навестить Морна, посмотреть, как здесь живется ее брату, и заодно попросила меня об одолжении. Сказала, что ей очень одиноко на станции… вы ведь знаете, префект, как это бывает.

— Хм, — сказал Дукат, глядя в пространство перед собой. — Сестра.

— Да. Лурианцы так похожи друг на друга! И, знаете, она ведь ждет вас там, наверху.

Кварк думал, не сказать ли: «Вы же не хотите расстроить девушку?», но решил, что это будет слишком. Нужно выдерживать меру, если хочешь добиться своего.

Дукат посмотрел на него пристальным, внимательным взглядом. Потом произнес совсем другим тоном:

— Ну хорошо. Раз сестра, тогда все в порядке. Но нужно было предупредить меня заранее, Кварк, а не ставить в подобную ситуацию. — Он погрозил пальцем и уточнил: — Значит, они очень похожи?

— До мелочей. Практически… близнецы.

Дукат слез с табурета, коротко кивнул и пошагал к лестнице.

Когда тот исчез наверху, Кварк быстро вытащил из-под стойки падд. Нужно было ковать железо, пока горячо.

— Как ты считаешь, брат, — спросил Ром, который, конечно, не понял всей глубины замысла и потому стоял рядом с глупым видом вместо того, чтобы обслуживать посетителей и принимать ставки. — Что произойдет, когда префект догадается, что перед ним настоящий Морн? Уйдет со скандалом? Потребует компенсацию? Нам… нам ведь ничего не грозит?

— О, я в этом искренне сомневаюсь, — ответил Гарак, который незаметно, как всегда, появился в пределах слышимости — очень короткой, кардассианской. Он устроился на табурете, на котором до того сидел Дукат, и с загадочной улыбкой посмотрел на Кварка. — Готов спорить, префект сделает вид, что ничего не случилось. Не останавливаться же… в разгар процесса, верно?

— И на что же вы готовы спорить? — уточнил Кварк.

— Пожалуй, я готов пожертвовать на это две полоски латины.

— Отлично! Принято! — Кварк поднял падд, привлекая внимание. — Господа! Делайте ваши ставки!

К стойке осторожно, по одному потянулись кардассианские офицеры.


	3. Мастер пикапа

Взрыв, как всегда, прогремел неожиданно. Плотная волна воздуха ударила в спину, и Дукат, прикрыв руками голову, полетел на пол. Он успел сгруппироваться и почти не ударился. Опыт и мастерство, две составляющие успеха.

Услышав торопливый стук каблуков, он открыл глаза. Изящная туфелька серебристо сверкнула пряжкой. Ага! Все, как и было распланировано. 

Дукат картинно застонал и перевернулся на спину.

— Новое покушение, префект? — прекрасная и оперативная Натима Ланг со своим бессменным паддом присела рядом и заглянула в лицо. Где-то на заднем плане, гулко топая, бежали телохранители, которых Дукат пару часов назад отправил подальше. — Вы не хотели бы прокомментировать это для прессы?

Как там предлагалось действовать дальше? «Женщинам нравятся пострадавшие герои». Первый раз, правда, не сработал, пришлось казнить каких-то случайных баджорцев, потому что Натима, как выяснилось, была в отъезде. На второй раз что-то пошло не так, и бомба взорвалась слишком рано. Зато третье и четвертое покушения оказались настоящими, и Дукату было не до попыток назначить свидание.

Но сейчас, кажется, все части головоломки собрались воедино. Вот он, шанс!

— Неблагодарные баджорцы снова нанесли подлый удар в спину великой Кардассии, — простонал Дукат, взмахом руки отправляя излишне услужливого телохранителя прочь. — Мы бы могли поговорить с вами об этом, Натима, наедине. Как насчет…

— Подозреваете баджорское сопротивление? — живо отозвалась Натима. — Кажется, вы не пострадали на этот раз. Это уже который за последний год, пятый?

Дукат сел и проникновенно посмотрел ей в лицо. Как удачно, что на его станции работает такая великолепная журналистка. Какая жалость, что она не обращает на него внимания. Но добиться можно чего угодно, если правильно подобрать методику.

— Вы правы, Натима, это пятое покушение за этот год. Я хотел бы пригласить вас…

— Тогда как вы прокомментируете данные из моих источников, которые сообщили, что взрывчатка, которую использовали для первого и второго покушений, взята с одного из ваших разведывательных катеров, под расписку вашего глинна? А детонаторы…

Дукат моргнул.

— Что? — негромко уточнил он, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, что бы такого сказать. Нужно немедленно отстранить того недотепу, который занимался этим вопросом. Ему не место во Втором ордене. Нет, ну нельзя же быть настолько идиотом!

— Да. Мое расследование привело именно к таким результатам. Кажется, вы тогда тоже не пострадали, правильно? — с улыбкой уточнила Натима. — Если мы проверим источник взрывчатки сейчас…

Как неудачно. В этот раз он поручил это тому же исполнителю. Дукат резко махнул рукой, чтобы охрана отошла подальше, и наклонился к Натиме, еще сильнее понижая голос.

— Вы не будете проверять источник взрывчатки, если не хотите заработать себе лишних проблем.

— О. Понятно, префект, — отозвалась она, широко открывая глаза.

— И вы ни с кем не станете обсуждать этот случай, — почти прошипел он.

— Если вы прекратите ваши нелепые… попытки привлечь внимание.

Дукат крепче сжал губы и прищурился, но Натима в ответ только мило улыбнулась.

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, — ответил он.

— Я тоже подумаю над вашим. — Натима поднялась на ноги. — А сейчас прошу меня извинить, префект, но у меня свидание.

— Это с кем же? — немедленно спросил Дукат, тоже встав.

Натима кокетливо наклонила голову и ответила:

— С Кварком. Он угостил меня таким прекрасным коктейлем… а, вы никогда не поймете.

Она развернулась и легким шагом устремилась в сторону бара.

Дукат молча смотрел ей вслед. Что ж, на этот раз неудача, но не стоит отчаиваться. Нет, несомненно: книга Лаиха Тора «Пять безошибочных способов завоевать женщину» была прекрасным пособием и стоила потраченных на нее денег, но первый способ явно не сработал, к тому же, оказался довольно травматичным. Но второй… второй стоило бы попробовать. «Женщины любят сопереживать одиноким».

— Если автор баджорец, — произнес Дукат вполголоса, — то, наверное, прорабатывал методики на баджорках? Что, если они срабатывают именно на них? Как там предлагалось? «Я очень одинок…»

— Ну что вы, сэр, мы всегда будем рядом, — сказал телохранитель.

Не то чтобы это очень обнадеживало.


	4. Честность и открытость в отношениях

— Я хотел бы, Атра, чтобы в наших с тобой отношениях не было и следа скрытности, — сказал Дукат жене в первую брачную ночь. — Чтобы мы всегда могли рассказать друг другу все, что у каждого из нас на сердце. Ты согласна со мной, дорогая?

Она медленно кивнула, не зная, что ответить. Честность? Это так необычно. Настоящая экзотика. Но у каждого из них были свои предпочтения; самой Атре нравилось слушать.

— Тогда я хотел признаться тебе. У меня была другая женщина, мы довольно долго встречались… я относился к ней хорошо, но она стала злоупотреблять…

Как это мило! Атра тут же представила себе картину… нет, конечно, это просто попытка ее развлечь, очень приятная попытка, ужасно возбуждающая. 

— О, Скрейн, — сказала она, приподнимаясь на локте. — Расскажи лучше о том, что вы с ней делали в постели. Так будет гораздо нагляднее.

***

— Знаешь, милая, мне было ужасно одиноко на станции без тебя, и я завел себе баджорскую содержанку, — сказал он, заложив руки за голову. Атра лежала рядом, устроившись у него на плече, и слушала. — Удивительно, но она отлично играет в котру.

— Как ее зовут?

— Кира Меру. У нее такие… золотистые волосы. Очень белая кожа.

— И мягкая, — добавила Атра, гладя его по животу.

— Да, очень мягкая. И характер такой же мягкий, удивительно податливый. Ее практически не пришлось уговаривать, Меру почти сразу отдалась мне. Она любит, когда я…

— О, Скрейн, — сказала, задыхаясь, Атра. — Немного подробнее. Ты же знаешь, мне так нравятся твои истории.

***

— И как там твоя… Меру?

— О, мы расстались, — отмахнулся Скрейн, и Атра едва не застонала от разочарования. Неужели ему больше не хочется ее радовать? Мог бы придумать… но тут он продолжил: — У меня теперь другая любовница, Тора Напрем.

Как чудесно, Скрейн просто на лету угадывал желания. Атра быстро поцеловала его и спросила:

— И как она тебе?

Он усмехнулся.

— Гораздо упрямее Меру. Мне пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы уложить ее в постель. Но тем ценнее ощущается награда. В первую же ночь мы…

— О, Скрейн, — простонала Атра. — Может, покажешь мне, что именно вы делали в первый раз?

***

— Напрем беременна, — мрачно сообщил Скрейн. Атра пожала плечами. Иногда он слишком переигрывал в своих попытках доставить ей радость.

— И как это вышло? — спросила она.

— Случайно, разумеется. Я просто забыл про гипоспрей, и в результате…

— В результате баджорская наложница носит твоего ребенка. О, ты, наверное, гордишься этим, так? — сказала Атра, обнимая его за талию. — Наглядное доказательство твоей плодовитости.

— Гм, — ответил Скрейн со странным выражением лица. — Наверное.

— А сейчас?

— Что — сейчас, дорогая?

— Ты использовал гипоспрей? Потому что я безумно хочу завести с тобой еще одного ребенка, — воскликнула Атра и потянула мужа в спальню.

Он, конечно, совсем не возражал.

***

— И он такой милый. Знает, что я люблю слушать о его изменах, и постоянно выдумывает новые. Представляешь, в прошлый раз сказал мне, что его баджорка беременна. Это ужасно меня завело, я даже не смогла сдержаться и дождаться ночи, — сказала Атра. Ее подруга, Тера, отставила бокал в сторону и спросила:

— Ты уверена, что он на самом деле тебе не изменяет?

Атра махнула рукой.

— Куда ему. Кто на него позарится? Скрейн совершенно не умеет ухаживать. Никогда не спорит, только хвастается, и это так скучно! Я видела, как он попытался пофлиртовать с одной из моих коллег, она тут же сбежала от него, хотя и не знала, что я наблюдаю. Если бы наши родители не сговорились, я бы в жизни на него не взглянула, и зря. А баджорцев — и баджорок, — он на дух не переносит.

Тера задумчиво покачала головой.

— Хорошо, когда в муже можно быть уверенной. Тебе повезло.

— Да, мне очень повезло, — твердо отозвалась Атра.

***

Девочка с отвратительно розовым лицом потупилась, глядя под ноги.

— Знакомься, милая, — сказал с гордостью Скрейн. — Это моя дочь, Тора Зиял. Я рассказывал тебе о ней.

Атра задохнулась.

— Твоя… что?

***

— Я же говорила, — ожидаемо сказала Тера. Атра сдержалась и не швырнула бутылку канара ей в голову. — Но ты не переживай.

— Я не переживаю. Просто выставила его прочь. Даже свекровь меня поддержала.

Тера удивленно наклонила голову.

— О, так все серьезно? Но я уверена, что он избавится от своей полукровки и вернется к тебе. Будет умолять, чтобы ты его приняла.

Атра промолчала. Все равно ей нечего было ответить.

— А пока ты сама можешь рассмотреть интересные варианты. Вот, хотя бы, легат Темал. Он так мило возражал тебе на прошлом рауте, помнишь?

— М-м-м. Кажется, помню.

— Ну же, перестань грустить. Наоборот, теперь у тебя гораздо больше возможностей. А если твой Скрейн вернется, тебе будет что рассказать ему в ответ. К тому же… — Тера улыбнулась и добавила: — Все галы делают это. Хотя и не все, что характерно, этим хвастаются.


End file.
